


college boys

by dreamiess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Some kissing, college dorm roommates, hyuck being soft, reunited after a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiess/pseuds/dreamiess
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are reunited after a long time as roommates in their new dormitory. The reunion is led by a lot of old feelings resurfacing and bittersweet memories coming back and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of kissing.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	college boys

“For fuck’s sake, why does your room have to be all the way up in the sixth floor?” 

Jaemin puts down the last box with a groan. He stretches a little, causing his spine to produce a loud crack noise.

“You really do have the body of an old woman, don’t you?” teased Donghyuck who just arrived from carrying his boxes and bags up the stairs.

“Yeah, maybe I do. God, I need a massage.”

Donghyuck scoffs and rolls his eyes at his friend’s statement. “Let’s go,” he says. The two boys continue and make their way to the end of the hallway, both boys groaning with every step.

“Why didn’t we do this earlier, Hyuck? Everyone else is doing it today the lift is fucking full. Do you expect me to go down six floors using stairs? Fuck no, man.” Jaemin continues to ramble and rant about how he did not want to go down and how “fucking spoiled and bratty” students from the second and third floor are for using the lift.

Once they arrived in front of the door, they put the boxes down and took a couple of deep breaths. 

“Hyuck, I’ve got a proposal.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Nothing good ever comes from you saying that.”

“Shut up, man. Anyways, I bet you lunch that your roommate is ugly as fuck.”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows and smirks, “Yeah, deal.”

Jaemin nods and puts his hand out, and Donghyuck shakes it. Donghyuck nods and opens the door, only to be greeted by someone he thought he would never have seen again.

“Holy shit, I lost the bet,” Jaemin whispers which Donghyuck tries to ignore.

Sitting in the chair of their room was the infamous Mark Lee, Donghyuck’s ex and long time crush. He was reading an English book, using both earphones to listen to his music. It took him awhile to realize the door was open and when he realized who was standing behind it, his face glowed.

“I must be imagining this, Lee Donghyuck is that you?” Mark put his book and phone on the table and focused on the boy standing a meter away from him. His eyes still had that innocent shine to them, Donghyuck remembers that look all too well because he remembers falling for those eyes. Mark hadn’t changed much. He looked much more mature, his face was a lot more structured and his hair was a colour he had never seen before. He dressed similarly, still using the occasional shirt and ripped jeans. But the thing that stood out the most to Donghyuck was that Mark still had the same smile from before he left.

Donghyuck smiles and nods, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Wow,” Mark exclaims, “and Jaemin? The Na Jaemin?”

Jaemin smiles, “Yes, sir! Looking splendid as always, Mark Lee. Was Vancouver good to you?”

“Yeah, Vancouver was great. You’re looking great yourself, I love the new hair.” 

Jaemin winks, “Of course I look great.” He looks at Donghyuck, who has seemed awkward since they had entered the room. Jaemin knew Donghyuck well enough to let him be, to let them be.

Jaemin clapped, “Well, gotta get going. See you guys later?”

Mark nods and bids Jaemin a farewell. Donghyuck smiles at Jaemin and thank him.

“Hey, let me help you with your boxes,” Mark said. Donghyuck was so caught up trying to process everything he forgot he was moving in to his dorm. He forgot he was going to be roommates with the Mark Lee he used to be in love with. 

Mark walks up towards the boxes and starts moving them into the room, Donghyuck following behind him. There was obvious tension between them, many questions swarming through Donghyuck’s mind that he wished he had answers to. And finally, he was able to get answers from the boy in front of him.

“So,” Donghyuck starts, “when did you come back to Korea?”

“Two weeks ago, I think? Stayed in my aunt’s place for the meantime, my parents are still in Vancouver.”

“Oh.”

“How’ve you been, Donghyuck? You look great, healthier.” Mark smiles, and Donghyuck swears his heart melted a little.

“I’ve been good. I’ve been painting more, that’s my major here.”

“Oh, arts?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck nodded, and Mark’s smile grew wider. It wasn’t hard for Donghyuck to realize how genuine his smile was. He always had the most genuine smile and always had the brightest eyes ever. Donghyuck swore one day that he would give Mark the whole world no matter what.

“You’ve always been talented at arts. I’m glad you’re doing what makes you happy.”

Mark hasn’t changed, and that scared Donghyuck the most. Mark was still the supportive, bubbly, happy and innocent Mark he was before he moved to Vancouver. Mark was still the same person Donghyuck fell in love with two years ago, and that made Donghyuck dread the following year. 

“What are you majoring in?” Donghyuck asked.

Mark pointed at the book he previously put down. “English literature.”

Donghyuck did a small “oh”. They were sitting on the same bed, facing each other. It reminded him of the past, of them together, and he hated it.

Mark looked down, foot tapping rapidly. He bit his lips.

“Hey, Mark?” 

Mark looked at Donghyuck. “Donghyuck, don’t get mad at me.”

“Why would I get ma-”

Donghyuck was interrupted by Mark’s lips crashing onto his. He had forgotten how good Mark’s lips felt on his, and he had forgotten how much he missed them. Donghyuck grabbed on Mark’s shirt slightly, pulling him in closer. Mark obliged. He put his hands behind Donghyuck’s neck while their lips moved in sync. Mark licked Donghyuck’s lips begging for entrance, and he let him in. 

Donghyuck’s heart was beating so loudly, his body was on fire. Mark smiled into the kiss and intertwined their hands. The room felt like it was getting hotter by the second.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Mark whispered.

Donghyuck hummed, not wanting to break the kiss. That made Mark chuckle a bit, and slowly pulled away. Donghyuck whined at the sudden loss of contact.

“Let’s not go too fast, okay? Take it slow.” Mark said softly. He rubbed his thumb soothingly on Donghyuck’s hand, which was still intertwined in his.

Donghyuck nodded. He was still thrilled after the kiss they just had, his body still sensitive to touch. He was still in shock that the Mark Lee he waited two years for was sitting in front of him, and was kissing him back. 

Mark gave Donghyuck a small smile and ran his fingers through his hair. “So, shall we unpack your things? Dibs on that bed, this is your bed.”

He stood up, Donghyuck following him seconds later. Mark had finished unpacking earlier. He said he had come early to the dorms because he wanted to be able to use the lift, and Donghyuck applauded him for his commitment. They unpacked in silence, though it wasn’t awkward silence. They both felt comfortable with each other, and that would never change no matter how much time they spend apart. 

Donghyuck felt ecstatic, and Mark was so glad to finally be with his home.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's a biit messy and rushed and reaaally short :] leave comments i lovee reading them


End file.
